


But I think it was a date

by emd14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Netflix AU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emd14/pseuds/emd14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the tumblr post "my netflix wasn’t working so i called the netflix dude and after he fixed it he said let’s try it out and see if it worked so we watched an hour long movie together and idk i think it was a date "</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I think it was a date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry of this sucks, I just really wanted to write up a quick one shot while it was in my mind, and I definitely wrote this in place of my maths homework.  
> If you like it let me know, if you didn't then that's alright too!

Louis threw his bag on the floor and jumped onto his couch, not bothering to change into his pyjamas first. It was 8PM on a Friday night and all he wanted to do was watch a movie and relax so he figured a night in was in order. He called the chinese takeaway and turned on his laptop, opening a new tab. 

_Your Netflix account is in use on another device. Please stop playing on other devices to continue. Visit Netflix.com/help for more information._

He stared at his screen with a slight frown, wondering why on earth his Netflix wasn't working. He definitely wasn't using it anywhere other than the screen right in front of him. 

Not sure what else he could do, he looked up the customer service number and dialed it on his phone. 

Some form of classical music played while he got connected to a live representative. 

"Thank you for calling Netflix my name is Harry, may I ask who this is?" The man on the other end had a slow drawl that Louis immediately became enthralled with.

"Uh, yeah. My name's Louis Tomlinson and my netflix doesn't seem to be working?" He heard typing on the other end, followed by a soft "hmm." More typing.   


"What is the error that's coming up?" 

"That my account is in use on another device. I'm the only one who has got my information, and this is the only device I use it on."

Louis waited patiently while Harry was trying to resolve his issue. 

"I think that should do it. I forced your account out of whatever devices it was in so that should do the trick. Shall we try it out?"   


Louis shrugged his shoulders, then remembered Harry couldn't actually see him. "Yeah sure, thanks." 

Louis let Harry choose a movie to get it up and running, and when the opening scenes to "Grease" popped up, Louis let out an involuntary laugh. "You've got to be kidding me." 

He heard Harry huff on the other side of the receiver. "What, don't tell me you hate this movie. It's one of the best movies there is!" 

Louis lifted his free hand in the air and shouted "THANK YOU! None of my mates appreciates this movie as much as I do. I can practically recite this movie backwards. Did you know- well, you wouldn't know now would you- but I was Danny in my schools production of this? It was the highlight of my 22 years so far." 

Harry chuckled, and Louis stomach did a flip. This probably shouldn't be happening, but his laugh was the cutest thing Louis had ever heard. He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head and proceeded to enter fullscreen on his laptop for the movie.

He crossed his legs and put his feet up on the coffee table right as he heard a knock.  _The chinese!_ He mentally slapped himself in the head because how on earth could he forget. He told Harry- who was still on the phone!- that he'd have to wait a moment before he tried out the netflix because his takeaway was there. 

Apparently Harry was fully invested in this conversation, asking what Louis had ordered, and what else he was up to tonight. 

Louis thanked the guy and took the bag, closing his front door with his foot before trodding back into his living room and getting comfortable. 

"Yeah, not up to much really. Just eating in and relaxing. Had a bit of a long week, didn't feel like going out really. What about you, got any exciting plans after work?" 

While Louis platted himself his food and pressed the space bar on his keyboard, starting the movie, he listed to Harry talk. He had mentioned something about a new club he wanted to go to this weekend (because obviously they were apparently such good friends now that they're having a legitimate conversation over a movie and the phone..) and Louis dropped his fork. 

"Wait, wait. What? Can you say that again?" 

"Yeah I guess? They're reopening Oceanas down the road from me and I really wanted to go this weekend, but most of my friends will be in Central so I don't know whether or not I'll be going." 

Central. Opening Oceas. Surely he can't be in the same city as he was? This country isn't that big, but I mean, the odds of Harry being in his borough instead of a much, much bigger city was really something. Was it actually Kingston?

"By chance, are you talking about the new Oceas in Kingston?" There was a pregnant pause and Louis actually had to look at his phone screen to see if they were still connected.  _20:05._ Twenty minutes? Where was this time going! 

Finally, after what felt like ages but was probably only a few seconds, he heard Harry cough. "Uhm, actually yeah.. I was talking about Kingston. That's weird. I mean, not weird that you asked- that's fine- but I mean, weird that in all of England you picked that city? I'm sorry, I'm rambling." 

Louis could hear Harry sighing, and he found it completely endearing. Chuckling he replied, "It's alright mate. I was a bit creepy myself if I'm being honest, I probably shouldn't have asked that...?"

He wondered if Harry was going to be in trouble for talking on the phone with him. He settled back onto his couch with his laptop in his lap and turned up the volume. He'd already missed a bit of the movie, but he wasn't too bothered. 

Harry was quiet, so Louis decided he'd creeped the poor kid out enough for today. "Well, seems like my netflix is working. So thank you."

Another pause. "No problem, Louis. Glad I could be of assistance."

There was a few moments of comfortable silence and Louis didn't want to ruin it by talking so they just sat there, watching the movie together. 

Every once and a while one of them would comment on something in the movie, or let the other know that "this is my favourite part!" 

When the end credits rolled, Louis remembered who he was actually talking to.

"You're not going to get in trouble for being on the phone with me are you? I don't want my netflix rights revoked because of you!" he joked. 

"No, I was doing my job right? Making sure it worked properly. Wouldn't want the movie to cut out in the middle and have to call again now would we? Only makes sense to me that it was watched in full. Plus, we're not terribly busy and it's not like I'm the only one working."

Louis smiled and he could hear a faint tapping coming from the other side of the phone line. 

"Now, I'm the creepy one. But how did you know I was from Kingston?" Harry sounded a bit nervous asking this question, but Louis couldn't think of a reason he would be. 

He bit his lip and waited a moment before answering. "Because they're renewing the same nightclub where I live and it was just the first thing that popped into my mind."  _  
_

Harry "hmm'ed" into the phone and then continued. "Interesting. Here I am being weird again, but, if you'd want to I don't know.. meet up sometime? Not in a creepy way. But I mean, maybe go to the opening again? I'm sorry. That was really forward of me and I sound like a total tosser and you're probably getting freaked out right now."  
  


Yeah, Louis was definitely endeared by this man. "Yeah I mean, that would be brilliant if you're offering!" 

They hung up the phone, planning to meet this weekend for a pint. 

"I'm not sure, Nala" he said to his cat as she came up to him on the couch, "but I think that was a date." He smiled to himself and pressed replay on the movie. 

 

 


End file.
